


Taxi Driving 101

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Balthazar plays a minor role, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: When Dean sees a guy frantically hailing his taxi, he was about to go off shift, but they guy looks upset so he pulls over and picks him up.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was just about done for this day. After nine hours of being in this taxi he was ready to call it a night, go home, grab a beer and watch some porn. He was just about to hit the switch turning off his overhead light when he saw the guy, waving at him frantically from the curb. The guy was wearing a trench coat and a suit and didn’t look drunk, so Dean pulled over and stopped next to him.

The guy jumped in and took a deep breath. He looked like he was fighting back tears. Dean looked at him, the light from a street light illuminating his features, and took a deep breath himself. The guy was possibly the most gorgeous man Dean had ever seen.

“Where to?”

The guy just waved a hand at him and said, “Anywhere. Just drive.”

Dean turned and started the cab, pulling away from the curb and into the street. It was late and there was hardly any traffic at this hour. Dean drove for a bit, but then said, “Listen, you seem pretty upset, and I know it’s none of my business, but you look like you could use a friend right about now. I was just about to quit for the night. How about you join me for a beer and tell me all about it? It’s better than racking up a huge taxi bill.”

The guy looked in Dean’s eyes, reflected in the rear view mirror. He sniffed, thought for a moment, and then said quietly. “I guess I’d like that. Thanks.”

Dean smiled and switched off his overhead, and drove in the direction of his favorite watering hole. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

The guy smiled and answered, “I’m Cas. Thanks, Dean.”

 

They sat in a quiet booth in the corner of the Roadhouse. Jo, the waitress, had taken their order. Dean got a beer, Cas asked for whiskey. He was well into his third and was feeling no pain. He had explained to Dean that he had been moving here, from Kansas City, to live with his boyfriend when he caught him in bed with another guy.

“Balls deep” was how he’d put it. Dean chuckled but looked sympathetic.

Cas was getting loud. “And his dick is tiny! I mean it, it’s like…” and here he held up his index finger, looked at it, squinted and changed it to his pinky, which he waggled around. Dean was laughing so hard his side hurt. “And he wanted to top! I mean, really, half the time I didn’t even know he was inside me…”

Dean just had to ask. “Dude, why were you moving in with him? I mean, he sounds like a real loser.”

Cas looked suddenly sad. “I’m not sure anymore, but I just wanted someone to wake up to, to cuddle with at night, I guess I’m the real loser.”

Dean felt immediately sorry. “Dude, you are not a loser for wanting those things, not even for choosing the wrong guy to be with. We all make mistakes.”

Cas sighed. “But in the grand scheme of things, this was a doozy. I don’t even have a place to stay. I guess I’m going to need a lift to a cheap hotel.”

Dean felt awful for the guy, and there was no way he was going to drop him off at some fleabag hotel and let him get robbed. 

“Uh, Cas, you can stay at my place. You know, until you can find an apartment.”

Cas looked at his with bleary eyes. “No, Dean, I couldn’t let you. You don’t even know me.”

Dean grinned at him. “I know you deserved better than that dickbag. Come on, let’s go home.”

Cas looked like he was going to cry again, so Dean just hauled him up and led him to the car. When they got there, Dean just said, “Dude, don’t throw up in my taxi.” 

 

Cas woke up in a strange bed. He felt very disoriented and when he sat up, his head was killing him and he felt nauseous to boot. He struggled to remember where he was and what had led to this monumental hangover. Looking around, he saw two pain relievers and a glass of water on the bedside table, so at least wherever he was, someone had the forethought to know he’s need them. He took them and laid back down.

When the memory hit him, he sighed. Balthazar was cheating on him. He’d been picked up in a taxi by someone named… Don? Derrick? Dean… that was it, Dean. They’d gone drinking and that was the last thing he remembered. 

He could clearly hear the sounds of music in the other room, and smelled something delicious. His stomach roiled but he was also hungry enough to want to see what was cooking. He pulled the covers down and saw he was in his boxers. He desperately tried to remember if anything had happened with Dean but for the life of him, he couldn’t.

He stood up and looked around the room. There was a pair of sleeping pants and a T shirt folded on a chair so he put them on. He went in search of the bathroom. 

When he had used the facilities and rinsed his mouth, he went down the hall in search of the kitchen. There stood Dean, in sweats and a T, fixing breakfast. Cas cleared his throat.

Dean turned and smiled. “Hey sunshine! How you feeling?”

Cas smiled weakly and said, “Hungover.”

Dean laughed. “I’m not surprised. But some food will fix you right up. There’s coffee…” He pointed in the direction of a coffee pot. A mug was sitting next to it, so Cas poured some coffee and sat down at the table.

When they were eating, Cas did feel somewhat better. But he had to ask…

“Uh, Dean? Did anything happen, you know, between us last night?”

Dean laughed. “Uh no, dude, I prefer my partners be conscious. Or at least coherent.”

Cas blushed. “I still don’t know why you brought me to your place. I mean, you just met me. I could have been a serial killer or something.”

Dean looked at him. “Well, I’ve never heard of a serial killer crying, or getting shit-faced drunk. I just thought you could use a friend. What your boyfriend did was pretty shitty.”

“EX-boyfriend,” Cas was quick to say. 

They finished eating in silence. Then Dean got up to clear the dishes, and asked, “So, Cas, where’s your stuff? I mean, you had to have bags, right?”

Cas just groaned. “Oh fuck. I left them at Balth’s. Shit, I need them.”

Dean smiled. “Hey, we’ll go get your stuff. Come on, put on your suit there, cowboy and I’ll drive you back.”

 

An hour later, they were standing at Balthazar’s door. Cas knocked, and from inside came a, “Just a minute!” A few seconds later, Balth opened the door.

“Cas! Oh my god, I’m so glad you came back, baby. I was worried.”

Cas just frowned at him. “I’m only back for my bags. Just give them to me and I’ll go.”

Balthazar was making a sad face. “Oh, baby, come on. I made a mistake, he didn’t mean anything to me. Don’t be like that.”

Cas gritted his teeth. “Didn’t mean anything? How many other guys have you fucked that didn’t mean anything? Just give me my bags!”

Dean stepped out from in back of Cas. “Give the man his bags.”

Balthazar glared at Dean. “So, you already got a new guy and you’re mad at  _ me _ ?”   
Dean growled, “Listen, jerk, I’m just a friend who’s helping Cas out. Now, don’t be a dick, just give him his bags.”

Balth just went and grabbed Cas’ three bags and threw them out the door. “Here! You’ll be sorry when you’re homeless and starving. You’ll come crawling back to me.”

Dean just grabbed two of the bags, Cas grabbed the other and they walked away.

Back in the cab, Dean asked, “I know what he was talking about when he said you’d be homeless, but what did he mean about starving?”

Cas sighed. “I was supposed to start working at Balth’s company. Now, I’m not only, as he said, homeless, I’m out of a job as well.”

Dean drove them back to his place. When they got inside, Dean sat Cas down on the couch. “Listen, you can stay here with me until you find a job and a place to stay.”

Cas said, “I can’t let you do that. You’ve already been too kind. I can’t take advantage of you like that.”

Dean huffed. “It’s not taking advantage of me, I’m offering. What are you going to do, live on the street?’

Cas sighed deeply. “Okay, Dean, I accept your offer. But there has to be some kind of Quid Pro Quo here…”

“Quid Pro what?” Dean looked confused.

Cas laughed, “It means, I do something for you, because you are letting me stay here.”

“Okay,” Dean smiled, “Then you keep it clean and maybe do some wash.”

Cas extended his hand, and Dean shook it. “It’s a deal.”   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Dean was a happy-go-lucky kind of guy. He breezed through life, just living in the moment and laughing at everything. He enjoyed life to the fullest, taking everything in stride. He never had a steady girlfriend or boyfriend, just one night stands and the occasional weekend. 

 

Cas was a person who liked order in his life. He always planned ahead and never took anything for granted. He needed structure and liked to know what to expect in any situation. He had a couple of long-term relationships in his past. He tended to be anxious and was cautious to a fault.

 

Dean loved driving taxi. He could make his own hours and fuck off if he didn’t need money at the time. He loved meeting new people and even took the assholes and drunks with a grain of salt. 

 

Cas didn’t feel one way or the other about being an accountant. He was good with numbers and understood them perfectly, so it came naturally to him. He didn’t love his work, but he was good at it. And that was enough.

 

And for whatever reason, they got along perfectly. Cas slept on the couch, even though it was killing his back. Dean had made some room in his closet for Cas’ clothes. It was tight but they made it work.

 

Cas sent out resumes to every company he could think of. He was getting discouraged when one day, Dean came bouncing in with a huge smile. “Cas, I got you a job.” 

 

Cas looked at him like he’d grown a second head. “You? You got me a job? As an accountant… where?”

 

Dean just clapped him on the shoulder, saying, “At the taxi company. Their accountant quit and I got you the job. You can start on Monday.” He walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers. Walking back out to where Cas sat on the couch, he plopped down next to him and handed one of the beers to him.

 

Cas was thrilled. He thanked Dean profusely, but as usual, Dean just waved it off. “No biggie. They needed help and you needed the job so it all worked out.” 

 

Cas asked what Dean was doing home. Usually he was driving about now. “I took the night off. Thought we could go out and grab some burgers and beer, you know, to celebrate your new job.” Cas nodded and went to change clothes. When he came back out to the living room. Dean stood up and they went out. Cas walked to the taxi but Dean shook his head.

 

“Taking the good car tonight. I need to drive her, keep her purring.” 

 

Cas was confused, he didn’t even know Dean had another car. Dean led the way to a pristine ‘67 chevy Impala and opened the rider’s door for Cas. Cas whistled and ran his hand over the fender. “This is beautiful, Dean. I had no idea you even had another car.”

 

Dean smiled brightly. “This is my baby. I got her from my dad, and I keep her in perfect condition. I just don’t drive her a lot. I need to take her out more.”

 

Cas got in, Dean got in and they drove to the Roadhouse. It was where Dean took Cas the night he met him. Walking in, the waitress, Jo, hollered to them. “Hey! Haven’t been around much lately. How you doing?” Dean just waved and said, “Fine.” When she walked to the booth they had sat down at, she grinned. “Who’s this?”

 

Dean introduced Cas to Jo as his new roommate. Jo smiled at Cas. “Roommate, huh? Is that what we’re calling it these days?” 

Cas just frowned and Dean blushed. Jo chuckled and took their orders. Cas changed the subject. “I think I need to find my own place, now that I have a job.”

Dean looked at him with an unreadable look on his face. “Why? I thought… I mean I thought we were getting along fine.”

Cas sighed, “Oh we are. That’s not the problem. It’s the couch. It’s killing my back.”

Dean felt a flash of… what? Possessiveness? Not wanting Cas to leave? He shook it off,but still… he wracked his mind to think of a solution.

“You could take the bed…”

Cas just waved a hand. “I couldn’t take your bed, Dean. You can’t sleep on that monstrosity of a couch either.”

Dean thought, then came up with the perfect solution. 

“Let’s move into a two bedroom! I’m not attached to that place. We could split the rent.”

Cas looked thoughtful. “Yeah, I guess we could do that. I’ll start looking tomorrow.”

Dean breathed a silent sigh of relief. Problem averted. 

 

Cas spent the next couple of days searching for a two bedroom they could afford. When Friday rolled around, Dean suggested they go to a bar and relax. Cas agreed and Dean drove to a bar he frequented. They got a booth and ordered beer. A couple of men came to the table to say hello to Dean, and Dean introduced them to Cas.

As the evening wore on, Dean wandered to the pool table while Cas stayed in the booth. Cas watched Dean shoot, and then a man walked up and said something in Dean’s ear. Dean laughed and put up his stick. The man and Dean chatted for awhile. Then Dean walked back to the booth.

“Uh, Cas, I’m going to… uh, go home with this guy. I called a friend to come pick you up. I’ll see you in the morning.” With that, he turned and walked out of the bar with the man.

Cas was struck dumb. First, he had no idea that Dean was either gay or bi, but it sure seemed like he was. Second, he felt sort of odd getting a ride home with someone else. But last and certainly not least, he felt a real twinge of jealousy. 

Benny walked in not too long after, and told Cas he was there to give him a ride home. “Got ditched, huh? Dean can be a real handful when he wants to be.”

Cas walked to the car with Benny. He asked, “Does Dean do that a lot? Go home with men, I mean.”

Benny laughed. “Yeah, he’s known to when he gets a wild hair.”

Cas just sat there and didn’t say another word until they arrived at the apartment. “Thanks for the ride, Benny.” Cas got out of the car and went inside. 

He fell onto the couch, feeling awful. He had come to sort of really like Dean… he thought about it and was totally honest with himself. He had a crush on Dean and he wanted it to be him Dean spent the night with. But it seemed as if Dean didn’t feel the same way about him.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Cas was awake but still on the couch when Dean got home. Dean did his best to stay quiet but Cas at up and said, “Have fun?’

“Fuck! You startled me! Uh yeah, I guess…” Dean looked sheepish.

Cas just got up and went to the bathroom, then to the kitchen to start coffee. He stood leaning against the counter, when Dean came in. Dean yawned. 

“Didn’t get much sleep, I guess.” Cas felt angry but he did his best to keep his voice even. Dean didn’t know how he felt and Cas didn’t want him to.

“Not much,” Dean replied. When the coffee was done, Cas poured each of them a cup.

“Look, I’m sorry I ditched you. Benny show up on time?”

Cas just nodded. 

The silence was deafening. Cas took his cup and went to put away his bedding. Dean went to his room.

 

Cas kept looking for the perfect two bedroom apartment for them, and Dean was apparently sleeping it off. When Dean finally came out of the bedroom, it was almost dinner time.

“Man, I slept like the dead.”

Cas just nodded and kept reading his book. 

“Uh want anything in particular for dinner? How does pizza sound to you?” Dean was looking at Cas with sort of a strange look on his face.

Cas glanced over at him, then went back to his book. “Anything is fine with me.”

Dean got his phone and called for pizza. Then he sat in a chair across from Cas.

“Are you pissed with me about something?” Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

Cas just looked at him. “No, why would I be?”

Dean didn’t say anything. He grabbed the remote and said, “How about a movie?’

Cas sighed. “Sure, just pick one.”

When the pizza arrived, Dean moved to the couch and put the box on the coffee table. They each grabbed a piece and Dean started the movie. Cas just sat there, eating his pizza and drinking his beer.

Finally, Dean paused the movie. He looked at Cas, who turned and looked back questioningly.

“I didn’t have a good time last night. It was actually pretty awful.” Dean looked sad.

Cas was shocked. “I’m sorry, What was wrong?”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign he was uncomfortable.

“All I kept doing was thinking about someone else.”

Cas looked away. So there was someone else in Dean’s life…

“You.”

Cas jerked his head back to look at Dean. 

“Me?”

Dean sighed, “Yeah, I’ve got sort of a crush on you. All I could think about was how I wished it was you I was with.”

“Dean, why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Dean just sighed again. “It didn’t seem to me you felt the same way.”

Cas laughed. He laughed so hard that tears came to his eyes. Dean looked like he was getting angry.

“Oh, lord… Dean. I’ve had a crush on you for weeks now.” Cas finally caught his breath.

“You… you have? Fuck, why didn’t you ever say anything to me?”

“We’re both idiots, I guess. I thought you were either straight or didn’t see me that way.”

Dean pulled Cas close and kissed him. Cas kissed him back, and it was even better than either of them imagined it would be. Dean pulled Cas onto his lap, Cas had his thighs on either side of Dean’s. They kissed more, each taking a turn invading the other’s mouth with their tongues. Bottom lips were sucked on and bitten. Cas began to grind his very hard dick against Dean’s and they both moaned, but couldn’t stop kissing,

Finally Cas broke away, gasping for air. He stilled. “Too many clothes,” he said when he could catch his breath again. Dean grabbed him and sat him on his feet, jumping up and grabbing Cas’ hand. He led Cas to the bedroom, where he just turned and started kissing Cas again.

Cas pulled Dean’s T shirt over his head, and resumed kissing him. Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth and pulled away long enough to get Cas’ shirt off him. Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and pulled his hips against him, grinding a little.

Cas’ hands dropped to Dean’s waist and he began to fumble with Dean’s jeans, trying to get them open. Finally, frustrated, he broke away from Dean, dropped to his knees and opened the button and pulled down the zipper. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and pulled them down to Dean’s ankles. Dean’s hard cock sprang out.

“Really Dean? Commando?” Dean just grinned, and stepped out of them. Then he reached down and pulled Cas back up. He undid Cas’ pants and yanked them down. Cas stepped out of them and stood in just his boxers. Dean whistled, and pulled them down too.

“Damn, Cas, you’re really packing…”

Cas just grinned and pushed Dean back towards the bed. When they got there, Cas pushed Dean down and fell on top of him. He straddled Dean’s thighs and started kissing him again. His hands ran over Dean’s chest and pinched his nipples.

Suddenly, Dean broke away, “Wait… Cas… are you a top or a bottom?”

Cas smiled. “Yes, I’m whatever you need me to be.

Dean grinned, “So you’re a switch? That’s awesome, so am I!”

Cas kissed down the side of Dean’s throat and to his chest. After sucking lightly on each nipple, he worked his mouth down to Dean’s very hard cock. “You’re not doing so bad in the size department yourself.” 

He licked over the head, tasting precum, and then sucked the head into his mouth. Dean threw his head back and groaned with pleasure. After Cas had sucked down the length and back up a few times. Dean grabbed him.

“No, stop, Cas please. Want to feel you… want you inside me.”

Cas grinned. He asked for the lube and Dean fumbled around until he found it and handed it to Cas. Cas poured some into his hand and lubed up his fingers. He smiled at Dean and Dean spread his legs, bending his knees to give Cas access. Cas very gently pushed a finger into Dean’s tight hole. Dean gasped and said, “More, I can take more.” Cas added a finger and began to move them in and out. He looked for Dean’s prostate, and when he found it he rubbed over it, eliciting a moan from Dean.

Cas took his time, and got three fingers in Dean before he began to open Dean up. Dean was moaning and saying Cas’ name over and over. Finally, he couldn’t stand it another moment. “Please, Cas, I’m so ready…”

Cas moved up over Dean and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist and locked his ankles. Cas pushed into Dean, still so tight it took his breath away. He held for a few moments, and then shoved in more. Dean nodded, and Cas bottomed out.

The feeling of being inside Dean was almost too much for Cas. He groaned and pulled back, until just the head of his cock was still in, and then thrust back in. Dean made a sound in his throat that was downright filthy. Cas found an easy rhythm and just lost himself in the feelings of how tight and hot and wonderful it was.

Dean gasped when Cas entered him. Cas’ cock was thicker than he had ever taken before and for a moment, it felt like he was being split in two, but then… oh holy fuck, it was just wonderful. Cas waited for him to adjust and then he nodded, wanting to feel every thrust. His whole world shrank to where Cas was joined in him.

When Dean was close, he whispered, “Cas… faster, please… harder…” And Cas obliged. He began to thrust into Dean hard and he felt his balls tightening. “Dean, I’m close… cum for me.”

Dean heard what Cas said, and with one more hard thrust, he came. Untouched. He shot all over his belly and chest, and some even got on his face. He tightened involuntarily.

Cas knew Dean was coming, he could tell by the guttural sounds that Dean made, but when Dean tightened up on his cock, it threw him over. He came hard, harder than he ever had before. He groaned out, “Dean… “ He thrust through his orgasm and a little beyond.

Cas collapsed on top of Dean, pinning him to the bed. When he could, he rolled off and onto his side. They both tried to catch their breath. Finally, Dean rolled over towards Cas and kissed him.

“That was…”

Cas smiled. “I’ll say. Wow.”

They cleaned up and slept for a while, but then Dean woke up and wanted round two. He topped Cas and it was just as magnificent at the first time.

As they laid there, arms and legs intertwined, Cas giggled. “I guess we don’t need a two bedroom anymore.”

Dean laughed. “Nope. I don’t think we do.”

  
  



End file.
